What the Warren
by finewithbeingateennot
Summary: Warren and Dale have a fariykind niece. What the Warren!


Chapter 1 surprises happen

I walked down the streets to get to from school head down like my late uncle

Warren said "something good can always happen"

I believed that but now that he's gone the words don't feel real.

I just got a letter from my other uncle he's brother Dale. I lived with them and all I get is a letter why? I mean I lived with him in the same house I live now.

This is how it went Dale left for some job somewhere. Warren had a society mission so they were debating who would stay at home and look over me. I come out and said that I would stay by myself I know how to cook I'll be fine. As they left at the same time they kissed my cheek on either side.

I got numerous letter from both of them Warren had been traveling Europe and sent a lot of pictures Dale on the other hand sent less letters and was discrete I didn't care just hearing from him was good

He taught me how to cook whale Warren taught me to fight. I can shot a bow and hold a sword like no ones business well I also have a little secret that I well I'm the only fairykind person know you can hear my tragic story another day.

Under my breath on that cold night I said "dead he cant be he's Warren he must have made a loophole" then a figure emerged from the smoke relived that it wasn't anyone dangerous it was Trask an old family friend he was tall and muscular he's bald head shown in the street light

I said "Trask why are you here to check up on me"

He said in his ascent "no Warren and Dale and want to see you they miss you a lot little Leah"

I exclaimed "no Warren has past"

I could feel a single tear fall from my eye he's expression was distorted he looked astonished by the comment but he had to know.

I asked "what's up"

he said "well he's not dead he was an albino and then they found the cure"

"who's they?" I asked slowly

"well" he said "can we wait till we meet them at your house"

I said "of course oh and if your not Trask then you have me" he looked at me and said "you are Warren niece" I said "not quite" he said "why" I haven't seen him in two years.

He said "ready?" I said "as I will ever be".

As we entered my house there was a girl about 15 standing next to a boy my age but just a little bit taller than me I was always the tallest.

There were many familiar faces surrounding me. The girl had been glowing brightly like the sun.

As I looked around the room I saw Mara, Tuanu, Trask and a masked figure.

The masked was the first to speak "hey so have you practiced whale I was gone?" it was Warren.

I hugged him. Then stared at the teenage girl she was crying and trying to hold it in.

Warren said "come on introduce your selves" I guessed he was talking to us then he said "you start" pointing at me trying not to give anything away.

I said "hi I'm Leah Warren's niece I'm skilled at the sword and handy with arrows he taught me all I need to know plus Dale oh and well the Sphinx and all his allies know I'm fairykind" the girl yelped.

then I said "what" the boy had an open mouth trying to say something then the girl spoke " don't you mean fairystruck" I shook my head "no what I said I'm fairykind"

She said "how"

"When I was born I had black eyes. No one knew why. I was born at the fifth secret preserve they decide to place me in the fairy garden. So that they would help me so they did there was a unicorn that came he healed me and we have had a special bond even with the fairy queen. I go to her world a lot"

"wow" Kendra said "your closer to her than anyone" I said "I don't now about that" she then looked a little embarrassed and said "the name's Kendra I'm fairykind and good at the bow that's it."

The boy still was gaping at me and trying to compose himself. When he finally did he said "the names Seth, Seth Sorenson I'm smooth, with a sword and so your type."

I smiled and Warren said "buddy, Seth if you even place a hand on her you are as dead as a Nipsy that just got crushed."

Then Seth said "oh did I forget to mention I'm a charmer a shadow charmer that is." He wiggled his eyebrow.

That was when Mara said "oh Leah I missed you so much how are you? How's school and how's that unicorn guardian of yours?"

I was a little over whelmed I just said "good why so many questions Mara the last time I saw you was like a couple of years ago I would expect Warren and Dale to do that not you."

She just smiled at Warren and said "I think he's just waiting for Dale."

Warren just looks at me insanely and grinned and grimaced at the same time saying "you got that right I want to have a talk with you young lady about a lot of thing."

Then he glared at Seth who gave him a toothy grin that made Warren nod at me and shake his finger at Seth

Then I said to Kendra " you want to see something cool that I know just by looking at Seth and from experience that he wont like it but Mara will and you to."

I lead them down the hall to the back yard which was filled with brilliant light provided by the fairies that are not forced but inhabit it to be close to the queen since it's a shrine.

We walked to the edge only to be greeted by the most talkative fairy I know besides Shiara.

Her name is Aza she flew up and said "hey Leah whose your friend hi Mara wow I'm really out of breath from flying did anything new hap-? I cut her off by saying "I'm good you need to calm down this is Kendra she's fairykind too." Kendra said "hello."

In Sylvan I was guessing she didn't have much time to have control of her gifts I asked Kendra "how long have you been fairykind?"

She was about to say something when none other than Seth comes around the corner laughing his head off practically rolling on the ground.

I glared at him that made him compose himself when he finally did he said "sorry the chatty fairy got me there she has such a high voice and is so tiny it's just so cute."

I just roll my eyes and pulled him out of the room to scold which he seems to understanding.

When Kendra and Mara drag him out I want to see this as I walk into the hall I see Seth sitting in a chair with Kendra in front of him the fairy on her shoulder shaking her finger angrily this was quite a sight I couldn't help but laugh then all eyes were on me.

I didn't care though because Kendra Mara and Aza all started laughing to.

Soon Warren came around the corner to see Seth leaning against the wall surprise whale Kendra, Aza, and I rolling on the floor laughing.

He suddenly said with a serious tone of voice that surprised me because he is always Mr. 'if I ever become serious I am totally mental.'

He said "we have a mission for Kendra and Leah and they have to leave right now with Trask." I said suddenly worried "what about seeing Dale? And spending time with you?" he smiled and said "I'm going with no need to worry about that ok."

He led us to a car with a still complaining Seth attached to his leg. When we got in the car there was a young boy making goggle eyes at Kendra who was sending right back. I had to hit her arm numerous times to get her to pull her eyes away from him.

AN: who is this mystery boy, and I just had to correct this I had typed it two years its decent.


End file.
